


A study in Orange

by Dweo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a Consulting Detective and one of the strongest Psychs in the world.  Unfortunately he is also broke, so when he meets John Watson he invites him to become his flatmate. Because what harm can a low-level empath do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in Orange

"Why do I have a handkerchief?" Sherlock looked at the bright orange square in his hands.

"You're crying Sherlock." Lestrade smirked at his Consulting Detective.

"I'm not." Sherlock brought his hand to his face and looked slightly bewildered at the tears running down his fingers

"Oh well, than you won't mind the pictures of you not crying will you?" 

"So, the empath. No sign?" Sherlock carefully dried his face, ignoring Lestrade's mirth. 

"No sign, we can't find a trace of him anywhere. A Psych like that taxi-driver must have had enemies. But unfortunately the killer left nothing to go on, not even a psychic trail."

"He didn't? You think so?" Sherlock had woken up 30 minutes ago with a blinding headache and more feelings than he had felt in 20 years. But now he was slowly regaining his wit, shaking of the last remains of the emapth's attack. He extended his mind, absorbing the surroundings, looking for clues. Empaths always left behind clues, even if the clues were too small for low-level Psych like Lestrade and Anderson to pick up. 

"OK. Give me." Sherlock turned his attention back to Lestrade and started to explain.

"The empathic field that fried the cabbie's brain lacked the taste of artificial enhancers. An empathic field that size and that precision; it must have been an exceptional empath, trained too use their ability in combat. They only killed when I was in danger, so strong moral principle." 

"A soldier," he started to say, but then his eyes locked with John and everything fell into place. Could it be that the unnoticeable, jumper-clad, low-level empath and soldier was more than met the eye? 

"Where are you going?" Lestrade yelled, but Sherlock ignored him. He had a new puzzle to solve, a puzzle named John Watson.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Study in Orange (this heart now shares in my emotion remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378281) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink)




End file.
